1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of forming an organic layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device is a self-emitting device that has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, and quick response time. Also, a lot of research has been conducted on organic light emitting devices because of their lower driving voltages and quicker response times, and because they can realize multicolor images.
A conventional organic light emitting device has a stacked structure in the form of an anode/emissive layer/cathode structure. A hole injection layer, a hole transport layer, and an electron injection layer may be additionally formed between the anode and the emissive layer or between the emissive layer and the cathode to form an anode/hole transport layer/emissive layer/cathode structure, an anode/hole transport layer/emissive layer/electron injection layer/cathode structure, or the like. Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0040960, the entire content of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses such an organic light emitting device.
However, a conventional organic light emitting device does not have satisfactory lifespan properties, and thus there is a need for further improvement.